On a Friday Night
by Asura Mori
Summary: After a mission well done, Chris Redfield, the newbie S.T.A.R.S. gunman, is stupid enough to let everyone party at his house. All hell breaks loose and Wesker ends up taking Chris to the hospital. Wesker/Chris
1. Disaster Strikes

Hello, Asura Mori here. Did you guys miss me? No? Well, screw you. (Just kidding… mostly) Anyway, my sister has been begging me to do another Resident Evil fic, so I finally decided to get around to doing it (I have been promising her this since… before Christmas… but, hey! Better late than never, right? … Right?) So, because I'm already tired of saying my hellos and such, here's the first chapter of ON A FRIDAY NIGHT!! Enjoy!!

Warning: THIS IS A YAOI BETWEEN CHRIS AND WESKER!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, GO AND BUG SOMEONE ELSE BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF FLAMERS!! (This has been a warning from the Mori sisters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I wish I did, but hey, doesn't everybody?

Chapter One: Disaster Strikes

By: Asura Mori

/Chris' POV/

Chris Redfield ducked as a beer bottle went flying over his head, barely dodging the now-airborne weapon. Glancing around his house, he gave a sigh and promised himself that he would never throw another party after a mission well done.

Members from both the Bravo and Alpha teams had all decided to party after the mission had been completed. Chris, in his newbie ignorance, had told everyone to meet at his house. What had started out as an intense game of Taboo had quickly turned into something much worse.

Pizza boxes and beer bottles littered the ground, while discarded shoes and clothes were scattered about the room. Somewhere in a distant part of the room, someone (probably Brad) had started an R rated game of Truth or Dare.

Looking around, Chris wasn't surprised to see that his captain, Albert Wesker, was the only guy almost completely sober. The blonde stood against a far wall, watching his men (and women) get wasted, all the while shaking his head. He still wore his dark glasses, which only mildly surprised the gunman. Even after three months of working with the blonde captain, he had still never seen the older man go anywhere without the shades.

But that was beside the point at the moment. The brunette looked over to see Brad grabbing another beer and groaned. Out of all the S.T.A.R.S members, Brad was easily the most wasted. The pilot had drunk nearly two cases of beer by himself and was now stripping himself. He was already down to his jeans, which worried Chris and made the brunette start over there. He was painfully aware that the stereo was blaring very loudly and could only hope that his neighbors hadn't called the cops (which would have been really screwed up seeing as they were the cops…).

Reaching Brad, Chris carefully took the opened beer bottle from the pilot, who began to protest very loudly. Cursing under his breath, the brunette steered Brad away from the other partygoers and whispered quietly in the other man's ear. "Don't make me send Jill and Rebecca over there." Brad paled considerably and zipped the fly of his jeans back up (yes, he had been about to remove the garment completely when Chris stepped in).

Grinning, the gunman slapped Brad on the back with a "Good boy" and walked away from the now trembling pilot. He hadn't wanted to bring up the earlier horror that had been brought on by the two female cops, but he had felt that he had had no choice. His eyes wandered over to the two females, who still sat in the same place they had been sitting since the party had started.

The two were also looking at him and whispering something behind their hands. Chris shifted uncomfortably, thinking he knew what they were giggling about. Earlier, Brad had been very unfortunate and walked over to see what the two girls were talking about. Seconds afterwards, he had walked over to the other guys (this was way before almost everybody had gotten completely drunk) trembling and pale. Stuttering he had told the other S.T.A.R.S men what the two girls had been talking about.

According to Brad, which Chris had no reason to doubt, Jill and Rebecca had been discussing their favorite yaoi pairings. But the worst part, the pilot had continued, was that they were pairing up the men in THIS room. After that disturbing announcement, all of the guys, including Wesker, had avoided the couch. Even now, with almost everybody drunk, no one dared to sit on the couch, where the two girls were now giggling uncontrollably.

Moving faaaaaaar away from that area, Chris surveyed the damage to his house. Someone had thrown up on the carpet, which he had a feeling he would have to replace, there was broken glass everywhere, a bowl of popcorn had just gotten knocked to the floor, a piece of pizza was sliding its way down his wall, leaving an angry stain, and someone had turned on some type of lesbian porn.

Groaning in disbelief, the brunette turned off the T.V., earning some very loud protests from many of the guys. As the gunman turned to glare at whoever was yelling, something very hard hit him in the back of the head. He slowly lifted a hand to his head, very conscious of the dead silence of the room. He felt something wet as his hand came in contact with the back of his skull.

Partially aware that all eyes were on him, he pulled his hand back and brought it around in front of his face. Red glinted off of his fingertips as it caught the light and Chris realized that he suddenly felt dizzy. Lifting his eyes to his comrades', he uttered a single word (although I don't know if it actually counts as a word…). "Eh?"

Then the ground was rushing up to meet him and there was a whooshing sound, then he knew no more.

To be continued…

A.M.: And that's all she wrote for chapter one, folks. So, what'd you guys think? I want honest opinions here. Should I continue or should I just stop while I'm ahead? Anyway, the next chapter will be from Wesker's point of view, seeing as Chris is currently indisposed. (Evil chuckle) Oh yeah, let's say that this story is taking place on Friday the 13th, just to be funny, kay? (Smile smile)

So, I hope you guys liked it and please review. Thank you. Oh, and… I LOVE YOU SHIRO SO BE HAPPY!!


	2. A Trip to the Infirmary

Yay, I got reviews!! I'm so happy that I could, almost, cry!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

And without further ado, here is the second chapter of ON A FRIDAY NIGHT!! Much love to you all.

THIS WILL BE THE LAST WARNING. THIS IS A YAOI BETWEEN CHRIS AND WESKER. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS SORT OF THING, THEN DON'T READ IT. I'M TIRED OF FLAMERS.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so get off my back.

Chapter Two: A Trip to the Infirmary

By: Asura Mori

/Wesker's POV/

Albert Wesker, captain of the Alpha S.T.A.R.S. team, had watched as his team slowly got wasted and all of the events that followed after with an amused smirk, although he was a bit worried for his newbie, Chris Redfield.

The young gunman had bitten off more than he could chew when he had declared a party at his house and Wesker had known this, but hadn't said anything. Personally, he'd rather it was at the newbie's house than his own. He was still grieving over his poor television, which had suffered Barry's wrath after the man had gotten drunk off of his ass. In a burst of anger, the big man had punched his fist right through Wesker's poor television, then looked at his hand in shock, before busting up laughing. The blonde captain ended the party shortly after, vowing never to let his subordinates party at his house again.

Poor Chris was gonna have to learn that lesson the hard way.

Wesker sighed and lightly spun the unopened beer bottle in his left hand, watching as Chris ran around frantically. The brunette was trying very hard to get the party back under control, but should have known that it was a losing battle as soon as Brad started stripping his clothes. The blonde could only watch as Chris foolishly turned off his T.V., igniting many of the other guys' fury. Never turn off a man's favorite T.V. show- they tend to get rowdy.

The only thing Wesker hadn't expected to happen was the beer bottle flying through the air. He winced as it came in contact with Chris' head and wondered if the gunman was all right. He got his answer a few seconds later when the brunette brought his hand from the back of his head, covered slightly in blood.

As soon as Chris fell to the floor in a dead faint, the S.T.A.R.S captain was at his side, lifting him up bridal style. He was at the front door in a matter of seconds, ignoring Jill who was asking if Chris was all right. That woman could be so annoying some times, and he really didn't need a drunken officer following after him asking questions. "He's fine, Jill. Just a little tipsy…" It was a blatant lie, but it seemingly worked. Jill walked back over to the couch to a wide-eyed Rebecca and started telling her something, presumably that Chris was all right.

The smaller woman looked over at Wesker with wide green eyes, and the blonde knew that she didn't believe him and also that he had underestimated her. As soon as Jill had gotten drunk, he had assumed that the girl from Bravo team had also gotten just as drunk. Apparently not. "He's fine." Wesker assured her, eyes hardening behind his dark glasses, "Just a little bump on his head."

Rebecca nodded, but still looked worried as Wesker carried the unconscious gunman to his car. He would deal with the other S.T.A.R.S members later… and punish them for hurting one of their own fellow officers. He smiled at the thought, now in a much better mood, what with punishment being in the mix (smirk). He opened the door of the backseat and put the gunman down gently, pausing as he positioned the brunette comfortably. Chris' bangs had fallen into his face and Wesker hesitatingly reached out and brushed them back from the unconscious man's face, his hand lingering by the gunman's face.

He pulled away though, chastising himself. _They're going to be dead soon anyway. There's just no point. _That's what he was telling himself anyway, but he couldn't stop the pain in his heart. He hadn't felt like this since Birkin… but then again, how could he know if that was even real? He had thought he loved Birkin, but then the man had gone off and gotten married and had a kid. Now there was only pain in the place where Birkin had once resided. _But what if Chris could…?_

But he couldn't think about that. Chris needed medical attention, though Wesker didn't think the wound was too bad, but he had been wrong before. He pushed the gunman's legs into the car and quickly shut the door, lest he do something more to the unconscious man. He walked around to the other side of the car, opened the driver's door, and slid in with a sigh. Sometimes he hated being human.

To be continued…

A.M.: Lol, I love portraying Wesker's human side. Cause then I get to mess with him… and break his heart. Okay, that last part kind of sucks, cause I believe that everybody deserves to find love, no matter how evil they are. (sigh) But yeah, so what do you guys think? Chris is gonna wake up next chapter in the hospital to see his captain sitting by his side. Could love possibly bloom between these two?! Find out next time, on "ON A FRIDAY NIGHT"!! Oh, and please review. (smile)


	3. Hospital Grope

Asura: Yes, I realize that I've taken forever in updating a lot of my stories and I apologize for that. I've been really busy lately, what with my being a senior this year and everything. It's kinda funny when you actually think about it. Nobody really cares about high school until they're about to leave it, including me. So, now I'm trying to do all of these things that I should've done back in freshman year. Ah, regret. Such a terrible thing…

So, I hope you all can forgive my absence. I have been trying, I really have. I just haven't had the time I used to have. In other news, two of my friends are engaged and I keep asking them when I can expect a niece or nephew... neither has answered me... SO, if you get the chance, give a shout-out to Cheshiremiko!!!!!! She's engaged!!!! YAYS!!! ... Anyway, that's not what you guys came here for, is it? So, here's the third chapter of OAFN!!!!!!

Warning: ... Didn't I say that chapter two would have the last warning? Yes I did. So, if you didn't bother to read those warnings, then you're screwed. :D Have a nice day.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the jokes I make about Resident Evil 5, and even those are only half mine. The other half belongs to Shiro Mori... aka Tyrann. Heh.

Chapter Three: Hospital Grope

By: Asura Mori

/Chris' POV/

His head felt like it was about to fucking explode.

Or at least, that was the feeling. He knew, in fact, that it wasn't about to explode, that if it was going to explode, he wouldn't have been complaining about it, but actually running around screaming. But that wasn't the point. The point was that his head fucking hurt.

He growled low in his throat as another wave of pain assaulted him, wishing hurt, discomfort, and, yes, possibly death, on the person who had hit him over the head last night with a fucking beer bottle. Whoever had hit him would get theirs... as soon as they released him from the hospital.

Speaking of which... He looked over to the right, trying to be inconspicuous about it, at his captain, who was just... sitting there, doing nothing. Chris knew for a fact that Wesker hadn't moved a single inch since he'd brought Chris to the hospital early this morning... and that the man had been staring at him the entire time.

It was unnerving. Chris felt himself blush as Wesker caught him staring and pulled his gaze away from the blond. He didn't know what it was about his captain, but Chris Redfield couldn't help but find the man... desirable, to say the least. In fact, Chris' thoughts were more along the line of "If he was a Chinese buffet, I'd be coming back for fifths."

Which made it all the more embarrassing for Chris to look at the man he called captain. To have these sort of feelings for his superior... it was wrong and frowned upon by society. He knew that... yet...

He just couldn't help it. Wesker was just that hot.

And why did it seem that anything desirable was out of reach? Chris knew for a fact that Wesker was way out of his reach. The man was handsome, smart, and had a lot of prestige. AND he was a bachelor, the type of man any woman would want.

And the type of man Chris wanted, but couldn't have. He turned away from his captain so that Wesker wouldn't see the blatant desire on his face and the deep sadness that shone in his eyes.

Because Chris knew as well as the next person that he would never possess the blond captain.

/Wesker's POV/

Wesker stirred as he heard Chris mutter an oath, surprised that he had even fallen asleep. It was a rare sight to find him sleeping, especially in front of his subordinates. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

Blue eyes glanced over at the window, where a single, weak ray of sunlight was shining through. So he had slept through the night, had he? He shook his head, a small smile on his face. He was losing his touch if he was starting to fall asleep randomly.

The S.T.A.R.S captain looked back over at Chris, only to find the gunman watching him. A slight blush flushed across the brunette's face and he quickly turned away from the blond's gaze. Wesker was amused.

So Chris too felt something between the two of them. Then the smirk faded. While it would be easy to use the gunman's feelings, Wesker wasn't too sure that all of it would be pretend. He didn't need to get attached. To do so would mean the end of everything he, and Birkin, had worked for, something he wasn't ready to give up.

Then again, he could always lie to himself. He had always been good at that. Just like how he'd convinced himself that Birkin had loved him. Look how that had turned out. Wesker let out a small sigh. Thinking about Birkin always made him depressed. Maybe it was time to find something, or someone, to occupy his time so that he wouldn't think about William anymore.

His eyes flickered back to Chris, who was still turned away from him, once more. The brunette was physically attractive and had an attitude that Wesker admired, so the captain didn't think it would be too hard to pretend to love the man. In fact, he was pretty sure he could pull this off without getting attached to the brunette.

After all, he was still partially in love with Birkin, even though all of that had been a lie. So, he just had to convince himself that this game he was going to play with Chris was all pretend. That way, he wouldn't grieve when he had to kill the younger man later.

The S.T.A.R.S captain leaned back with a satisfied grin as he tried to think of the several ways to break Chris Redfield and make the brunette obey his every wish. Breaking a person always proved to be the most enjoyable part of the entire ordeal, although the obedience that followed after also proved to be quite satisfactory.

He could already imagine the face his precious Chris would make when he revealed that everything was a lie, even the S.T.A.R.S group itself.

The thought actually made him hard.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chris sat up a few minutes later when the nurse walked in through the door. He gave an appreciative glance over. Wesker was hot, but Chris wasn't entirely gay either. He was bi, as far as he was concerned, and this woman was quite pretty. Seeing the look he gave her, the nurse raised an eyebrow suggestively. The gunman knew, without a doubt, that if he so much as nodded, this woman would be in his bed tonight.

The only thing that stopped him was the fact that Wesker was in the room with them.

Gritting his teeth, Chris chose not to respond. The nurse continued to look at him for a while, but when he didn't give his consent, she let out a little huff and proceeded to check the monitors surrounding his bed.

"Your stats look good, Mr. Redfield. You can leave whenever you're ready." And she was gone. She didn't even give him a second glance as she walked out, though she did slow down near Wesker, as if offering to him what Chris had declined. But the captain didn't even look at the woman, choosing instead to stare at Chris, which made the brunette slightly uncomfortable.

What was the captain thinking so hard about that he would ignore such a beautiful woman? Chris really didn't want to know, but the thoughts that ran rampant through his mind made him blush. He turned to look at the opposite wall, trying not to think about the sex-god behind him as he pulled the hospital gown off of his body and discarded it.

He searched for his clothes, but they were nowhere in sight. His mouth suddenly dry, Chris turned to look at his captain. "Captain Wesker… wh-where's my clothes?" He asked, hoping his voice betrayed nothing. Wesker raised a finely chiseled brow, his eyes swiftly appraising the gunman's well-toned chest.

This action didn't get past Chris' attention and the brunette blushed even harder. Was Wesker checking him out? There was just no way in Hell… Wesker was completely out of his league. Why would he be interested in a city boy? "Captain?" He asked, his voice stronger with this realization… and laced with disappointment.

"Hm? Ah, yes, your clothes…" Wesker bent down and picked up the bag near his feet, tossing it neatly to the naked gunman. Chris watched the muscles in his captain's arms flex fluidly, wishing he had even half the body the other man had. Then he forced himself to clear his head once more. It wasn't to be. He needed to get that through to his stupid head.

"Thank you." He muttered, turning so that he could dress. Hopefully the bed shielded his naked ass from his captain's view. Otherwise, all of this would be VERY embarrassing.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Wesker was more than a little sure that Chris didn't know that he could see his naked ass. Otherwise, the gunman wouldn't be showing such a nice view to him. The S.T.A.R.S. captain smiled, taking a nice, long look. Oh yeah, Redfield really had a nice ass. He wondered if now would be the time to make his move…

Chris chose to bend over at that moment and Wesker almost had a nosebleed. He coughed quietly, nodding to himself. Yeah, it was definitely time to make his move.

The blond edged around the bed, careful not to make a sound lest Chris hear him and bolt. He sidled around the bed until he was standing directly behind his subordinate, a small smirk on his face as he reached around and pulled Chris backwards into him. The brunette let out a muffled "What the hell?!" before the two of them fell on the bed.

Well, more like sat. Chris was sitting on top of Wesker, his back to the man, and his captain was sitting underneath him on the bed, his hands roaming across the gunman's well-toned chest. "C-captain? Is there something wrong?" The brunette asked, and Wesker could feel the nervous shiver that traveled through the man's body. He smiled and pressed his mouth to the gunman's right shoulder blade, tracing its' mesmerizing pattern.

"Yes indeed, Mr. Redfield. You are totally indecent…" He muttered, kissing the spot right below Chris' hairline, while his hands drifted lower and lower, almost touching…

"Mr. Redfield? Are you ready to leave?" The two men jumped apart, with only Chris looking like he'd been caught doing something indecent. The nurse looked at the two of them, her gaze questioning, but neither gave so much as indication that they saw it. She shrugged then and turned to look at Chris, her gaze bland. "There's a Ms. Valentine downstairs waiting for you. She says that she'll be taking you home."

"O-oh, um… yeah. I'll be… r-right down. Thank you." The gunman stuttered out a response and the nurse left, leaving the two men alone again. Wesker started towards Chris once again, but the brunette grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Wesker glared at the door, blaming it for all of his current misfortune, before stalking out of the hospital room, his expression thunderous. He would have Chris… no matter what, next time.

To be continued…

Asura: Poor Wesker. He got interrupted. Wonder what WOULD have happened if they hadn't been… heheh. Stupid nurse.

Anyway, Merry Christmas all. Sorry it took me so long to update, but things have been busy down here. I swear, with my being a senior this year and everything else that's going on, I think I could just throw in the towel and say I quit… but I won't. I'm having too much fun with this. :D

So, hope you all can forgive me for not updating sooner. Things have been really hectic. It was just one of those years. (sigh) Read and review please. I live off reviews like I live off coffee… I'm in constant need of them. :D


	4. No Escape

Asura: And fate has a way of resuming. Anyway, hi all. Sorry for the delay; I've been grounded for the last few months or so… and I just got back from the doctor, who has informed me that I may have carpal tunnel. Yay… great… So, now that everything's been explained, let's get on with it.

Here's the fourth chapter of OAFN! Oh… and I'm quitting the whole P.O.V. thing, as it seems pointless for this story at the moment. It would make sense if I was talking in first person, but… since I'm not… it doesn't! Any who, enjoy.

Warning: … Heheh.

Disclaimer: I own… well, not Resident Evil and definitely not my own soul… (looks around) … this pencil? Oh, nope, it's been copyrighted by my sister… oh well…

Chapter Four: No Escape

By: Asura Mori

Chris leaned against the bathroom door, his clothes gripped tightly in his hands as he listened to his captain storm out of the room. Whatever had been about to happen out there in the nursing room had been too close for comfort. While the brunette's body thrilled to have been touched by Wesker, Chris knew it had probably only been a joke on the blond's part…

So why was he hiding in a bathroom, trembling, as he waited for his captain to leave the room? If it had all been a game, why had Wesker's actions been so precise, his voice a low husky purr in his throat?

The brunette took in several deep breaths, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, but to no avail. His mind refused to let him erase what had just happened. "Damn it." He growled, banging the back of his head against the door. He winced as pain shot through to his forehead and then let out a chuckle. "Guess that wasn't smart considering what I'm in here for…"

He raised his hand to shade his eyes, closing blue orbs as he let out a sigh. When had everything gotten so confusing? He wanted to say recently, but his love for his captain went back even farther than that… hell, he probably ranged back from when they'd first met. It had started out as respect, yeah, but then it had developed into something more…

And he still couldn't even believe that Wesker might share his feelings, couldn't even contemplate it. It was just that ridiculous… wasn't it?

Pushing away from the door, Chris walked over to the sink and turned it on. He placed his hands under the faucet, cupping up some of the waterfall that sprayed from the tap, before splashing it on his face. His hands then went to the sides of the sink, gripping them as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Blue eyes stared back at him without mercy, taking in his every detail. It wasn't that he was unattractive. Hell, he knew that women thought he was hot. But Wesker wasn't a woman, far from it. And he knew that he wasn't even in the captain's league… But that didn't stop his insane crush on the man.

But that was what it would have to remain. A stupid crush.

Chris pulled away from the sink, ignoring the heavy thud that was his heart as he pulled on the rest of his clothes.

A stupid crush…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chris exited the bathroom with a sigh, his blue eyes closing briefly as he tried to figure out what to do. And so he was more than a little surprised when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from the side, pushing him over onto the nearby bed. He struggled briefly, feeling trapped, but then a husky voice spoke next to his ear, making the gunman shiver.

"Relax Christopher, it's only me."

The brunette turned over, blue eyes wide, and stared up at his captain in shock. "C-captain Wesker?" The blond smiled, enjoying the gunman's confusion. "I think we have something to continue…" He purred, promising sinful delight.

But then Chris pulled away from him.

"Captain, please… just stop." Chris gazed up at him, an expression of hurt on his face. "I don't know who put you up to this, but please… stop messing with my feelings. I'm tired of this game."

Wesker stared at the brunette incredulously. "Game, Christopher?" He asked, his voice soft with barely suppressed rage, "You think this is some kind of game to me?" Well, it was… but Chris was wrong in his assumption about what type of game.

After all, it was more of a game with himself than with the brunette.

"I have never once thought of this as a game, Chris." Wesker stated plainly, ignoring the look of surprise that flitted across the gunman's face, "No, I've known all along how you've felt about me. Your secret crush, so to say."

Chris turned a deep crimson as that and tried to pull away from the S.T.A.R.S. captain completely, but Wesker tightened his arms around the brunette. "Captain… let go of me." There was an edge of pleading in the other man's voice, making Wesker grin. "Not just yet, Christopher… I want to test this… crush."

The words sounded so damning then that Chris almost wanted to cry.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chris lay on the hospital bed, panting, eyes closed as his body arched under his captain's expert touch. One of the blond's hands slid up to caress the gunman's nipples, toying with them in between callused fingers. The other had gone under the brunette's jeans and boxers, stroking the hot organ there, which accounted for most of the man's moans.

Wesker grinned as Chris came once again, pulling his hands from the man's jeans. He glanced at the sticky substance staining his fingers before deftly licking them, making sure that the brunette was watching. His subordinate flushed prettily, making the blond hard. God, he couldn't wait to plunge into Chris' tight depths and make him scream his name…

When they'd first started, Chris had fought him, scared of his captain's sudden interest. But a little coaxing and touching and now the brunette was fine… well, as fine as he could be in this situation, but still. Now, he was like a cat being petted, purring with content… and flush with embarrassment.

He loved that red tint in the gunman's checks, the lust and reason warring within the man. Chris obviously knew this wasn't right, but he couldn't help but give in to his most innate desires. Hell, even Wesker knew he probably shouldn't be doing this… but that sick, twisted humor inside of him demanded that he play a little with his officer… before killing him off.

Thinking about the look of betrayal and hurt that would flash in Chris' eyes before he died… now THAT almost made him come right then and there. As it was, his jeans were way too tight now.

Grabbing Chris' hand, Wesker led it to his erection, watching Chris' blue eyes widen. He leaned down, licking the brunette's ear, and whispered, "You did this." Not a lie, but only partially the truth. Oh well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chris swallowed, looking from Wesker's face to his erection, and then turned his head, biting his lip. After all this time of secretly crushing on his captain, his fantasies were coming true. And yet… it all seemed so wrong. He felt like the blond was playing with him… and he was a violin just waiting to be taken up, he was so willing.

So he ignored the voice inside him that screamed at him to run and surrendered, sighing as Wesker kissed and nipped at his neck. The actions were so gentle, yet it felt like the man was holding back, teasing him with a just a flicker of his true strength.

But he was ignoring that voice, so it didn't matter. He arched his body into Wesker's, tightening his hand where the blond held it. His captain let out a hard breath before regaining control and moving the brunette's hand, waving a finger in front of Chris' blue eyes, all the while smiling.

That devilish hand slid underneath the waistband of his jeans again, fingers wrapping around his hardened cock once more. Chris felt all the breath whoosh out of him in a soft sigh, his mind shutting down as pleasure coursed through his body. Wesker stroked him, hand moving up and down, while his other hand played with the gunman's nipples, making them perk up and crave attention.

Chris was on the verge of begging Wesker to do _something_, but then felt warm lips surround one of the hardened buds on his chest. The S.T.A.R.S. officer bucked, hand shooting up to grab the blond's hair. He pulled lightly, while his other hand circled around the man's neck. "Wesker…" He moaned, his lower body lifting to meet the blond's sure strokes.

After a few seconds of this, his captain switched sides, giving the other nipple the same treatment, and getting the same reaction. But this time around, Chris came once again. Instead of taking his hands out of the brunette's pants, Wesker used his other hand to undo the gunman's jeans.

The blush returned on Chris' face and he tried to sit up. "Captain, I don't think we should…" He looked helplessly at the door, as if to remind the blond where they were, but Wesker just shot him a glare. "You think I can wait any longer, Christopher?"

It was a rebuttal, one Chris knew he should just take, but he couldn't. "But sir, we're in a hospital and…"

He was shoved back down, with Wesker on top of him, their faces mere inches apart. "Your point is, Christopher?" The blond asked, looking mildly amused as he pulled Chris' jeans down. The brunette just blushed, blue eyes looking at the door… anywhere but at Wesker.

Wesker took his silence as acceptance. "Just relax dear heart. We are both going to enjoy this."

Chris couldn't help but watch as his captain started to undo his own pants. Down went the fly, revealing black boxers… and then that too went down, revealing the blond's erection. The brunette could only stare. There was no way in hell that was going to fit inside of him…

He started to fidget. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea… In his fantasies, it had been Wesker on the bottom, not himself… the blond moaning as Chris stroked him…

The gunman glanced down, blushing, and, sure enough, he was hard again.

"What are you thinking about, Chris?" Wesker asked, leaning down to kiss the brunette on the lips. "About how it's going to feel when I enter you…? Or maybe some dirty fantasy that involves you taking me instead?"

Chris blushed even harder, making the blond laugh. "I thought so. Sorry, dear heart, but I don't like being dominated in anything, so…" Wesker's hand drifted lower, brushing against the brunette's entrance. Chris visibly jumped, only serving to make the S.T.A.R.S. captain laugh harder.

"So innocent… well, we're about to fix that now, aren't we?"

Blue eyes widened again and the brunette opened his mouth to say something, but Wesker pressed a single digit inside of the gunman, effectively shutting him up. Chris immediately froze and tightened around the intruding finger, wincing as he did so.

"Loosen up, Christopher, or it's going to hurt."

'Easy for him to say,' Chris' inner voice growled, 'He's not the one with a finger up his ass.' But he did try, which took away some of the pain.

After a few seconds of finger prodding, Wesker added another digit, stretching the brunette. The pain returned and Chris couldn't help but start to tighten. But he forced himself to relax, to breathe through his nose. The pain would pass… He had to believe that.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Wesker watched Chris' face for any indication that he was hurting the brunette, though really it wouldn't have mattered. Even if he had been causing Chris pain, it would have just turned him on more. He was that much of a sadist.

Given no clue as to what the gunman was feeling, the blond started to scissor his fingers inside of the other man. The tell-tale tightening around the digits gave Wesker some insight as to how Chris was really feeling, but again, that didn't stop him. He continued to stretch the other man until the brunette finally relaxed.

It was finally time…

The blond pulled his fingers out of the gunman, grinning as Chris finally let out a breath. Then he positioned himself in front of the brunette's entrance, grasping his legs for better support.

"Chris." Blue eyes opened and focused on the S.T.A.R.S. captain. "Since it's your first time and we don't have anything to lubricate you with… This is gonna really hurt."

He didn't give the man any time to back out. He thrust right in, knowing he ripped sensitive muscles on his way in. Chris let out a shriek, then hurriedly covered his mouth with his arm, biting down on the skin to stop himself from doing it again.

Wesker couldn't help but admire the brunette's tolerance for pain. Even knowing how much this must be hurting, Chris was still in the zone, ignoring his instinct to scream. He'd chosen well when he'd hired this man for his team.

There was no time for adjustments. At any time that nurse could walk in again and Wesker had no intention of being interrupted again. He continued to thrust into Chris, harder and harder, ignoring the quiet sobs that filled the room…

And then those sobs were replaced with soft moans. He'd finally reached that spot, that sweet, sensitive bundle of nerves. He repositioned slightly and continued his ministrations, thrusting hard and quick. Chris constricted around him, suffocating the blond's cock in a hot coil of muscles.

Oh God, this was exactly what he'd wanted. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling. So hot… so utterly perfect… His cock twitched inside of the brunette, his only warning… and then he was coming, letting out one great moan. Underneath him Chris was moaning as well, also coming.

Both men shuddered, grips tight on each other. They rode out the last of the climax and then slumped, Chris against the bed and Wesker on top of Chris. It was with great reluctance that the blond pulled out of the gunman, ignoring the small begging whimper that escaped from the brunette.

He stood, pulling up his jeans and underwear, and looked away from Chris. The brunette just stared at him, blue eyes drunk with pleasure.

"… Get dressed, Redfield. Jill's waiting for you downstairs."

All too soon, reality came crashing down.

To be continued…

Asura: Yeah, I'm evil. We all knew it. So why should you all be surprised? Probably cause I actually updated… lol… and with a sex scene to boot. YEAAAAAH BOY! Hope you all liked this chapter. Read and review please. :D


End file.
